One of the goals of the semiconductor industry is to continue shrinking the size and increasing the speed of individual field-effect transistors (FETs), which include, for example, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. To achieve these goals, fin FETs (FinFETs) or multiple gate transistors are developed.